Kurama's Changes
by Jam.MastahXJay
Summary: Song: Changes. Artist: 3 Doors Down. Lyrics aren't mine. This is Kurama's Changes. Rated for violence and death


A boy with long, red hair looked around.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked himself, looking around. He tried to stand, but failed. He couldn't move.

"Damn him," he said to himself. He was starting to get frightened. He felt tears fall down his face and his body started to shake.

"Nobody understands..."

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel)_

He gasped, suddenly realizing that he couldn't breathe.

_I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs_

No one was in the room. It was just him. His guilt suddenly moved and parked its way around his body, making him numb inside, all because of _him_.

_There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb_

He gasped again, this time because he was trying to keep his demon self inside.

"I... can't let you... out again!" he said, struggling to keep the demon inside his body and mind.

_I try to hold this... Under control_

He breathed in deeply, remembering what had caused this.

_"Leave me alone!" _he heard himself yell out.

_"It's the demon, Youko Kurama! We must capture him!" _a villager yelled.

_"Why can't you leave me alone?!" _he heard echo in his head.

"They can't help me, because of him..."

_They can't help me, 'Cause no one knows..._

"Y-Youko! Don't try to come out!" he yelled at himself.

"Why? You're just a human shell of me," he heard in his head. Then, he felt the fox demon slowly take over his body.

He screamed in agony, trying to hold Youko back, but he was failing. He felt a tail growing, his ears suddenly turned into fox ears, and his clothes started to change.

"Ahh... I'm back," a new body was taking the place that the human body was sitting in. He then began to think.

"Just why am I so angry?"

_Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately_

The fox realized he too couldn't breathe in the confined space. He gasped and started kicking, now realizing that he was in chains that had seals, shocking him. He could feel blood trickle down his ankles and wrists.

"Save... me... Kurama..."

_When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes_

Youko started to remember when he first started out on his 'journey.' That was when he was all alone and weak, because his family had shunned him.

_I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone_

_"Leave Youko! You're too weak to be my son!" _he heard his father say to him.

_"And no son of mine will be weak!" _his mother shot at him.

_Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone_

He growled. He could feel anger rising. Soon, he stood up, despite getting shocked by the seals. He took out his anger on the chains.

"I'm so weak now, huh?!" he yelled. After a while, the chains had broke, freeing him.

"I'm not weak."

_I've got something to say, but now I've got nowhere to turn_

"I feel like... like I'm not existing anymore..."

_It feels like I've been buried underneath all the weight of the world_

_I try to hold this... Under control_

"Kid, I'm going crazy," he said. He walked over to one wall and kicked it, causing it to crumble.

"Youko, don't!" Kurama said, trying to make him sane again.

"Hey Kid, it's like you said. No one can't help me, because I'm a monster." He smirked as the villagers gasped when he walked out the hole he had made.

"He's- he's free!" one villager said. Youko started to get his plants.

_They can't help me, 'Cause no one knows_

"Youko, don't do it!" Kurama pleaded. These villagers were innocent.

"I'm not gonna listen to you Kid. Not this time," he told him.

_Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately_

He calmly took out his deadly Rose Whip and glared at all the villagers.

"If I was dying Kid, would you save me?" No response. "I knew it."

_When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes_

"Demon! Be gone!" an elderly woman yelled angrily. Youko ran to her andstarted to lash with his whip. She was cut in the stomach and arms. Youko was insane now.

"Don't take out your anger on innocent people Youko!" Kurama said. Youko was so angry, he was shaking. His eyes showed rage and he had on an evil smile. A villager had came to Youko with a sword.

"Don't even try it, old man. You'll be dead in a second," Youko warned. But the man didn't listen. He had tried to cut his, but Youko beat him to it. He lashed out at him with the whip, cutting him in half. Everyone gasped.

"I warned him."

_I'm blind and shakin'  
Bound and breaking  
I hope I make it through all these changes_

Someone was running towards Youko. Another man. He had fire and seals. Youko started to lash at him. Youko had slit his neck. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. He slowly started to die.

"Do any of you want to end like him?" he asked the villagers. They shook their heads. Suddenly, the fox demon could feel someone's arms around his neck. Not to choke him, but to try to stop him from these murders he was committing.

"Youko, don't. It's _my _job to kill, not yours," he heard the voice say. He slowly started to go back to Kurama's human form as he laughed lightly.

"I can't believe you killed them," Kurama said to Youko with anger in his voice.

"I know. Me either," was his response. "I'm just... falling apart..."

_Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it_

_"I thank you Hiei. But... I still feel frustrated over what had happened that day..." _He remembered the day Yukina had passed. He hadn't been able to control himself from his mood swings. He sighed and walked away from the village, with the fire demon by his side.

"But that's what humans do," he said aloud.

"Huh?" Hiei asked boredly.

"Everyone changes. But my changes are different..." He felt like Youko was coming back, but Hiei's glares made him stop.

_"I gotta change..."_

_Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, I hate this  
But I'm going through changes, changes_


End file.
